Light has been used to illuminate candy to generate novelty items through a number of different ways. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 by Schlotter, et. al. The Schlotter invention is based on a flashlight that includes a replaceable candy cylinder attached to the end of it. The flashlight is then turned on to make the candy cylinder glow brightly while being consumed. Coleman et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373, expand on the flashlight concept by using it to flash pulses of light onto a candy sucker users face to the beat of music or other sounds made by an integrated circuit. Coleman et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,279, provides for varied illusions and color variations to be projected onto a candy by the flashlight. Two other U.S. Patent Application Publications by Coleman et.al.: Nos. 2003/0228828 and 2004/0032731 provide for further integration of candy with a flashlight. 2003/0067772 combines a removable candy ring with the flashlight. 2003/0228828 provides for a flashlight that illuminates a candy at one end and a reservoir at the other end that contains confection powder for dipping the illuminated candy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,819 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0170020 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,619 to Gordon and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0016529 by Schuren et. al. are all directed to various apparatus for making candy luminescent by transmitting light from a light source along a tube into the candy. The Johnson patent further provides for a reflective coating inside the tube to enhance light transmission along the tube.
In other examples the properties of the candy itself can be used to enhance the illumination effect. Weber et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,800, provides for edible fiber optic candies that transmit light, while Coleman et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,732, provide for a flashlight with illuminated liquid candy.
In yet another example, the source of light for illuminating the candy may not be that of a power supply and light source, as in the preceding examples, but that of chemical luminescence. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0159244 describes such a chemiluminescent lollipop.
There is a significant degree of amusement value provided by the devices described in the prior art patents and publications referenced above. However, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that opportunity exists for enhancing the aesthetic appeal, amusement level, structural design and commercial viability of illuminated consumables. For example, candies such as the PUSH POPS® candy manufactured by The Topps Company possess a unique design in which the candy is stored within a housing prior to consumption. The housing acts to keep the candy clean when not in use. Having the candy inside the housing also provides for a more compact product for shipping. The candy is then pushed from the housing by either the consumer's finger or a spring mechanism just prior to consuming. This further lends to the amusement value of the product. The prior art only provides for illuminating candy that is secured outside the housing. The prior art is not believed to teach or suggest illuminating a candy structure such as the PUSH POPS® candy.